We're a Family
by Kyios
Summary: Hiatus-When Munch's life is thrown for a loop will he finally realize he's had a family all along?
1. Family Emergancy

Chapter 1

"Elliot, over here," Olivia waited for her long time partner to join her by the yellow crime scene tape.

"What do we have?" Elliot scanned the scene with a quick, but sharp, eye.

"Attempted rape," She nodded toward the ambulance parked near by, "they're taking the girl over to county as we speak."

"Anything useful?" He asked looking at the small pile of evidence bags an officer was carrying.

"The M.O. fits the guy we've been after." She shuddered slightly thinking of the man they'd been trying to catch for the past 3 weeks.

"And she got away?" He looked past the tape to the young girl being loaded into the ambulance. She looked about 16, her hair was so blond it looked silver and she was pale, probably even when she was conscious. Elliot couldn't shake the feeling he'd seen her before.

"She quite the fighter it seems. She was covered in blood but none of her wounds were deep enough for it to be hers." They started walking towards the main street where they'd both parked.

"We got a name?" He asked pulling his coat tighter against the wind.

"We will by the time we get to county." She stopped by her car.

"Where Are Fin and Munch?" He pulled his keys from his pocket.

"Fin's on his way, but Munch had some sort of family emergency." She clicked the button on her remote to unlock her car.

"Everything OK?" Elliot's eyes showed concern for his colleague.

"Don't know, he didn't tell anybody anything and his cell goes straight to voice." She fingered her own cell.

"You're worried." It wasn't a question.

"Aren't you?" Olivia replied.

He drove quickly through the streets of New York, close on his partner's tail, as they made their way to the hospital. He parked close to the main door and got out of his car. Olivia caught up to him as he got to the door. They approached the bored looking nurse.

"We're from SVU." He flashed his badge. "We'd like to see the girl they just brought in." The nurse rolled her eyes and hit a few keys on her keyboard.

"She's in Room—" She didn't get a chance to finish as a dumbfounded Munch stumbled through the door that led to the patient rooms. His face was flickering between horror and rage. Elliot and Olivia made their way across the lobby.

"Munch, what is it? What's wrong?" Elliot put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at Elliot with empty eyes, like he wasn't even there. Elliot shook him slightly. His eyes focused.

"She's my niece, Elliot, my niece—" His voice broke and he collapsed. Elliot caught him.

"John, look at me, John." Elliot taped his face lightly, "Liv, get a nurse. John, John!" He called, but he didn't respond.

A nurse walked up as Elliot and Olivia waited outside their colleague's room. Elliot hung up his phone as Fin promised to come straight to the hospital.

"I have the chart of the patient you came to see." She said, handing Olivia a metal clip board and walking away. She flipped it open and read the victim's name. She closed her eyes and covered her mouth as she futilely tried to fight back tears.

"Liv, what's wrong?" Elliot asked seeing the tears she tried to hide. She simply showed him the chart and he cursed when he saw the first lines.

**Name: **Elizabeth Munch **Age: **16 **Race:** Caucasian **Height: **5' 4"** Weight: **130

**Next of Kin: **John Munch (Guardian as of 10/31/08 per death of father)


	2. EJ

**A/N:** Wow, thank-you so much for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter as well! Also, I don't own anything from the show just my originals. 

Chapter 2

After making the nurse promise to page Elliot as soon as Munch woke up they made their way to Elizabeth's room. Olivia knocked lightly on the door and Elizabeth looked up from the laptop sitting on the tray in front of her. She rolled the tray aside.

"Hey, Liv, long time no see." A smile lit up her face.

"Hey, Elizabeth—" Olivia began.

"Please, call me E.J." She cut her off.

"Alright, E.J., how are you doing?" Olivia smiled back.

"I'm fine." She smiled again, but this time it didn't reach her eyes, she looked past Olivia out into the hall, "Elliot? Why are you standing out there?"

"Hey, E.J. Most victims tend to get nervous around men after…" He trailed off.

"There's no after, the guy barely touched me. Plus, I trust you." She insisted

"You do?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Well…John does, that's good enough for me. Please, come in." Elliot walked in the room, "So, I'm guessing you're wanting a description? He's tall, 6' 4" maybe, shaggy brown hair, gray eyes. He's white. Am I missing anything?"

"No, later if you want to—" Elliot started.

"I can talk to a sketch artist? Okay." She nodded. Elliot opened his mouth to speak but his pager went of before he could say anything.

"Liv, Munch is awake. I'll be right back." He nodded at both Olivia and E.J.

"Awake?" E.J.'s face showed fear for the first time, "What happened, is he okay?" She struggled to undo the wires and tubes she was hooked to.

"E.J. what are you doing," Olivia grabbed her hands, "Calm down."

"I have to see him." She struggled against Olivia's restraining hands.

"You will, you will, just calm down." E.J. continued to panic as the monitor went wild.

"E.J.?" Olivia ran to the hall, "Nurse! Please, somebody!" A nurse pushed past Olivia and quickly gave E.J. an injection.

"What was that?" Olivia asked the nurse as she walked by.

"An acute stress reaction, I gave her a mild sedative, she should be awake in a few hours. If you could refrain from causing our patients extreme emotional distress, we would really appreciate it." Olivia was livid, she went to respond but the nurse had already left the room, so she simply sat in the chair next to the bed and fumed.

**A/N: **Hope you guys like this chapter!

~SVUauthor


	3. Trick or Treat

Chapter 3

"Hey, how's he doin'?" Fin stood up when Elliot walked up.

"Why don't we go see?" Elliot motioned for Fin to enter the room. They walked in and took in the appearance of Munch in a hospital bed. He looked weak and frail without his sunglasses on they could see the pain in his silver eyes.

"Hey, John" Elliot walked up and put his hand on his friend shoulder, "you gave us quite a scare there."

"Sorry about that, do you think you could talk to the nurse and get me outta here? I need to see E.J." Elliot was worried; it was unlike John to pass up a chance to joke at other's worries.

"I'll see what I can do." Elliot started to leave but Fin stopped him.

"I'll do it." He held up his hand when Elliot started to protest, "I got a way with people." Elliot nodded, if there was one thing Fin Tutuola knew, it was people. He returned to the chair by the hospital bed.

"She's okay, John. The guy didn't touch her." His face relaxed, but barely.

"First day in my custody and this happens." He slammed his fist on the tray in front of him.

"I'm sorry about your brother. Uh, what happened?" Elliot looked around uncomfortably, he and John had never been very close.

"Killed in a mugging, my other brother was with him. Her mom died years ago." Elliot could tell from the look on John's face he'd had the same fate. Fin walked in with an angry looking nurse pushing a behind him.

"Thanks Fin." John said swinging his legs off the bed, "Am I discharged?" He looked at the nurse sighed and walked into the hall and returned with his clothes. Elliot and Fin went out into the hallway and John quickly joined them. They came to E.J.'s room right as Olivia was slipping out the door.

"Hey, John, how you holding up?" Olivia gave him a quick hug.

"How's she?" John countered.

"Okay. She's sleeping now, but she should be up soon." Olivia didn't tell John about her A.S.R., he looked like he'd probably pass out again if she did.

"I'm just gonna…" He didn't finish as he entered her room. Olivia quickly gave the two men a run down of what had happened since Elliot had left.

"Dang, after all that happens to her, she has a panic attack when _her uncle_ passes out." Fin looked through the glass at E.J. Elliot pulled out his phone as it rang.

"Stabler." His face softened as a small voice came across the line, "Hey, Sweetie….I know, honey, but Daddy has to work today, I promise we'll go next year. Hold on." He stopped as Olivia tried to mouth something, "What?"

"Go, El. We've got it covered here." Olivia and Fin nodded.

"I can't just—" Fin cut him off.

"As a guy who didn't get that quality parenting as a kid, I'm telling you, go." Fin smiled.

"Thanks guys," He put the phone back to his ear, "Hey, Liz, you better have your costume on cause Daddy's coming home."


End file.
